Back to December
by LucyHinata
Summary: Oneshot based on Back to December by Taylor Swift / Len membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar. Rin berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat. Len sangat menyesal dan hendak meminta maaf pada Rin. Tapi, Rin adalah orang yang keras kepala. Len tahu dan sangat tahu itu... / Apakah Len dapat mendapat maaf dari Rin? Tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. / LenxRin. Read and review please.


Back to December! [FANFIC VOCALOID]

Oke, seperti yang udah author mau, sekarang saya mau coba nulis fanfiction XD dari Vocaloid dulu aja deh~ pengen coba bikin cerita dari pair favorit author di vocaloid, yaitu TWINS KAGAMINE, LEN & RIN ~~ {BANZAII!} oke cukup sekian. #belomwoi. Btw, fanfic ini didasari oleh lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Back to December tapi dengan tokoh utama Kagamine Len~

Note: Garis tebal berarti lirik lagu dan garis miring adalah flashback.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**"I'm so glad you made time to see me..."**

_"Rin!" desis Len lega di kala ia mengetahui bahwa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya saat ini adalah Kagamine Rin, sahabat masa kecilnya yang merangkap sebagai mantan pacarnya. Dia sangat merindukan Rin. Aromanya, senyuman manisnya, wajahnya, hangat tubuhnya. Tak ada yang tidak dirindukan Len dari Rin._

_"Gak usah repot-repot, gue cuma mau nganterin pisang kesukaan lo. Tadi kebetulan gue beli jeruk, abis itu dikasih gratis pisang sama penjualnya gara-gara gue langganan beli jeruk disitu." Rin masih bersikap dingin sejak hari itu... Len membeku di tempat tetapi tangannya menerima pisang dari Rin dengan perlahan._

_"Um... Makasih Rin..." Len tersenyum dengan tulus dan dibalas dengan anggukan dingin oleh Rin._

**"How's life? Tell me how's your family.**

**I haven't seen them in a while..."**

_"Rin, kabar kamu gimana? Orangtuaku gencar banget tuh nanyain kamu" kekeh Len pelan di saat mereka bertemu di sekolah._

_"Lo bisa lihat sendiri kan kalo gue gak kenapa-napa? Gue sehat-sehat aja?" balasnya acuh tak acuh._

_"Um... Iya sih," Len merasa telah menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat salah di mata Rin, "ngomong-ngomong, aku juga gak pernah lagi nih ketemu orang tua kamu. Mereka baik-baik aja kan?" lanjut Len._

_"Baik kok. Jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Udah gak stress lagi mikirin anaknya yang nangis terus di kamar kayak dulu." ucapan Rin menusuk hati Len yang terdalam. Ya, dia sadar itu adalah sindirian untuknya._

**"You've been good, busier than ever.**

**We small talk, work and the weather..."**

_[ Sent Text Message]_

_From: Len_

_To : Rin_

_Rin, kamu lagi sibuk ya? Kemana aja? ._

_1 jam kemudian... _

_[Received Text Message]_

_From: Rin_

_To : Len_

_Banget. Lagi di rumah Rinto, ngerjain tugas kelompok._

_"Rinto? Anak kelas 9D yang populer itu?" Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya._

_[Sent Text Message]_

_From: Len_

_To : Rin_

_Eeh? Kamu berdua aja sama dia? Gak diapa-apain kan sama dia? ._._

_1 jam kemudian..._

_[Received Text Message]_

_From: Rin_

_To : Len_

_Bukan urusan lo._

_Lagi... Len merasa dadanya sangat sakit. Bukan karena balasan sms Rin yang terlalu lama. Karena dia dekat dengan Rinto, yang harus Len akui, memang sangat tampan bila dibandingkan dengannya..._

**"Your guard is up and i know why..."**

_Sudah berminggu-minggu Len tidak melihat Rin yang saat itu memang sedang menghindari Len._

_"Gumi, lo liat Rin gak?" Len bertanya pada satu teman baik Rin._

_"Gatau tuh. Eh maksudnya gak boleh ngasitau kalo ada cowok berambut kuning yang nanyain dia" kata Gumi dengan dingin._

_"Um... Oke deh, thanks ya Gumi" walaupun diusahakannya tetap tersenyum, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya saat ini sangat sakit. Terdengar suara Rinto dari belakangnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Gumi._

_"Gumi, lo liat Rin kemana gak?" tanya Rinto yang sebenarnya juga berambut kuning sama seperti Len._

_"Ohh Rin... Tadi dia bilang sih mau ke..." Gumi menoleh ke arah Len yang masih mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua dengan baik, lalu melanjutkannya dengan berbisik pada Rinto._

_"Ohh gitu... Oke deh, thank you banget ya!" katanya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Gumi._

_Len baru sadar bahwa memang dia yang dikhususkan untuk tidak mengetahui keberadaan Rin... Dan itu sangat mengejutkannya meskipun ia sudah tau apa sebabnya..._

**"Cause the last time you saw me is still burn in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and i left them there to die..."**

_13 Desember 2012..._

_"Len! Ini bunga buat kamu! Happy anniversary yang setahun buat kita yaa!" Rin memberikan Len serangkaian bunga mawar yang sebenarnya sangat indah untuk Rin._

_PLAK! Dalam waktu 5 detik, bunga itu sudah terjatuh di lantai dan diinjak berkali-kali oleh Len. Rin sangat terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata-kata._

_"Len... Apa yang kamu lakukan?" desisnya menahan tangisan yang akan dikeluarkannya. _

_"Justru kamu, apa yang kamu lakuin? Kamu nampar Miku tadi di depan semua orang di kelas. Aku malu punya cewek kayak kamu yang suka nampar orang!" Len mendorong Rin yang walaupun tidak tergolong keras tapi menyebabkan Rin terjatuh dan menduduki rangkaian mawarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia berdiri, tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang terkilir karena salah pendaratan saat jatuh tadi, agar tidak menambah kerusakan pada rangkaian bunga yang telah diinjak oleh Len, rangkaian yang telah dibuat olehnya selama seminggu dan menyebabkan ia menjadi kurang tidur._

_"Len..." desisnya menahan amarah sementara Len hanya tersenyum sinis, "aku kecewa sama kamu..." lanjutnya lalu langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan rangkaian bunga mawar buatannya di depan Len untuk melihat Len akan mengambilnya atau tidak. Len pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tidak memedulikan rangkaian bunga mawar itu serta hati Rin yang hancur lebur melihat rangkaian bunga mawarnya diperlakukan sadis oleh Len..._

_Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan bagi Rin... Rin tahu itu..._

**"So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you**

**saying i'm sorry for that night.**

**And i go back to December all the time..."**

_"Rin, buka pintunya! Please banget Rin! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu!" Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin yang sengaja dikunci oleh Rin._

_"Mau ngomong apalagi sih? Capek, pengen tidur" seumur hidup Len, baru pertama kali ini, ia mendengar suara Rin yang begitu ketus terhadapnya._

_"Rin, please... 5 menit aja... Please, Rin..."_

_"3 menit!" kata Rin seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan berdirilah Rin di depan Len yang hampir kehabisan kata-kata melihat wajah Rin yang sangat kusut seperti sehabis menangis._

_"Rin, kamu kenapa?" Len khawatir melihat keadaan Rin yang seperti itu._

_"Masih nanya?" tanya Rin balik dengan ketus. Ingatan Len kembali saat ia menghancurkan hati Rin dengan menghancurkan rangkaian bunga buatannya yang sengaja Rin buat untuk Len._

_"Maafin aku, Rin..." kata Len dengan tulus._

_"Udah telat. Bunganya udah mati bahkan sebelum sempat kamu pegang." katanya tersenyum sinis. Len tahu semuanya sudah terlambat untuknya. Meskipun Len memohon sebesar apapun, waktu tidak akan pernah terulang. Len terngiang kembali kata-kata Kaito Shion, sahabatnya sekaligus teman sekelas Rin siang tadi._

_"Len, lo beruntung banget punya cewek kayak Rin. Dia kemarin ngebelain lo dari Miku yang ngatain lo sama Rin macem-macem. Dia kan suka sama lo, Len. Abis itu dia cemburu deh sama Rin. Rin dibilang cewek gak bener lah apa lah. Abis itu lo juga dibilang mau-mau aja sama Rin. Pas dia ngatain Rin, Rin masih diem aja tuh, malah nguap dia. Tapi sekalinya Miku ngatain lo, dia langsung maju nampar Miku. Kata Rin begini nih, 'lo boleh aja ngatain gue seenak lo, tapi nyampe lo ngatain Len depan muka gue, gue gak akan pernah bisa maafin lo"_

_Len tertohok tepat di hatinya. 'Ya ampun... Jadi alesan Rin nampar Miku itu gara-gara... Gue?' batinnya._

_"Apa yang harus aku lakuin biar kamu mau maafin aku, Rin?" Len sudah hampir menangis saat itu._

_"Menjauh dari aku. Kita putus, Len. 3 menit lo udah abis. So, bye." Rin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Len membeku di tempatnya._

_'Menjauh? Putus? Lo?!' Len menjerit frustasi di hatinya. Ya, waktu tak akan pernah bisa diulang, mereka berdua tahu itu... Mereka akan terus mengenang bulan Desember ini sebagai bulan yang paling mengerikan bagi mereka..._

**"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**

**Wishing that i'd realized what i had when you were mine...**

**I go back to December turn around and make it alright**

**I go back to December all the time..."**

Len hanya terdiam di kamarnya saat ini. Benar-benar merindukan Rin. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Rin akan menemaninya dengan tiduran di sampingnya sambil membaca manga milik Len. Len menyukai aroma jeruk milik Rin. Tapi saat ini, siapa yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Tidak ada. Rin sudah putus dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bisa saja dia pergi ke rumah Rin yang hanya berbeda 2 rumah dari rumahnya dan meminta Rin untuk menemaninya. Tetapi apa haknya saat ini? Pacar sudah bukan. Sahabat masa kecil? Mungkin saja Rin sudah tidak menganggapnya seperti itu lagi. Berbagai pikiran pun melintas di kepalanya.

_Flashback starts..._

_"Len? Kamu belum makan ya?" Rin memasang wajah khawatir._

_"Belum nih, di rumah gak ada makanan tadi..." Len heran kenapa Rin bisa tahu kalo maagnya kambuh._

_"Tuh kan, maag kamu jadi kambuh deh pasti..." katanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

_"Lho kok kamu tau?" Len benar-benar tercengang saat ini, dia sudah memasang ekspresi biasa saja kok._

_"Insting cewek~ lagian muka kamu juga meringis, walaupun sedikit." Rin terkekeh pelan. Len tersenyum dan mengelus rambut milik Rin._

_"Makasih ya kamu udah merhatiin aku" Len tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah manis Rin memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

_"Aku beliin roti deh buat kamu. Ya?" _

_"Eh, tapi kan, kantin lagi..." belum selesai Len ngomong, Rin sudah berlari ke arah kantin tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya, "rame..." Len sweatdrop seketika._

_Flashback End_

_Rin... Nama itu terus menggema di otak Len. Selama ini, Rin selalu berada di sampingnya, Rin selalu bersama dirinya dalam susah maupun senang. Rin tidak pernah mengeluh dalam mengurus Len. Len membayangkan bagaimana jika Rin melakukan itu untuk orang lain. Len tidak akan rela. Apalagi jika senyuman manis Rin ditujukan untuk cowok lain..._

**"These days, I haven't been sleeping,**

**Staying up, playing back myself leaving..."**

Sudah berjam-jam Len terus menatap kosong langit-langit di kamarnya. Hanya satu nama yang selalu melintas di otaknya. Kagamine Rin. Dia tahu dia sudah sangat menyesal saat ini. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Waktu adalah hal yang paling tegas. Sedikit saja terlewat, tidak akan pernah kembali seperti yang kita mau.

'Rin, kamu lagi ngapain? Selama ini kamu selalu ada di samping aku. Bahkan jam 2 subuh begini, kamu masih suka nemenin aku chat. Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Rin' batin Len masih dengan terasa kosong.

Len mencoba untuk melupakan Rin dengan cara membaca manga kesukaannya, Detective Conan volume 16 yang merupakan volume favoritnya. Dia membukanya dan menemukan secarik kertas di situ. Dia membacanya perlahan begitu mengetahui gaya tulisan itu adalah milik Rin.

_To: Len_

_Hai Len! :3 pasti kamu suatu saat akan buka komik ini lagi karena ini adalah komik favorit kamu. Aku bener kan? Pasti sekarang kamu lagi bengong pas nemu surat ini di dalam komik itu. Ya kan ya kan? Aku kan gak pernah salah kalo tentang kamu~ tuh pasti kamu sekarang lagi nangis terharu gara-gara baca surat ini~ ya kan? XD udah ngaku ajaa, pasti kamu nangis hahaha, aku bercanda kok~ kamu kan gak mungkin nangis :P_

_Kalo baca surat ini, kamu harus tau deh kalo aku sayang banget sama kamu. Kelihatannya biasa banget ya aku ngomong kayak gini? ._. Eh tapi aku seriusan lho! Aku sayaaaang banget sama kamu. Gak akan ada deh yang bisa ngalahin rasa sayang aku ke kamu. Aku sayang sama kamu bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Percaya ya? Kamu harus percaya, Len! X3 hmmm, ngomong apalagi yah? Aku gatau lagi XD btw kamu dulu kan pernah nanya kenapa aku bisa cinta gini sama kamu, jawabannya sekarang buat aku gak ada. Karena cinta sama seseorang itu gak akan ada alesan. Kalo ada alesan itu namanya suka, bukan cinta XD akhir kata aku sayang banget deh sama kamu, pengen terus sama-sama bareng kamu. Kamu juga kan? Hehe :3_

_From: your dearest, Rin_.

Rin selalu benar tentangnya. Ya len tahu itu. Tapi Rin salah satu hal di surat miliknya. Len memang menangis. Tapi bukan terharu, tapi menangis penuh penyesalan...

**"When your birthday passed and i didn't call..."**

_"Len! Happy birthday yaa! God bless you!" Kaito memulai kehebohan pagi itu._

_"Thanks Kaito!" Len tersenyum lebar. Hari itu tanggal 27 Desember 2012... Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari ulang tahun yang dirayakan mereka berdua. Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Yaa nama dan tanggal ulang tahun mereka berdua memang sama, tapi tidak berarti mereka bersaudara. Mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki nama depan yang sama._

_"Rin, happy birthday yaa!" suara Rinto terdengar. Makin hari, Rinto makin gencar mendekati Rin._

_"Iya, thanks." Rin menjawab dengan dingin dan angkuh. Len sedikit merasa lega mendengar jawaban Rin yang seperti itu. Itu artinya Rin tidak tertarik pada Rinto._

_'Duh... Gue ucapin ke Rin gak ya?' batin Len bingung. Len melihat teman-teman baik Rin seperti Gumi, Luka dan kembarannya, Luki, Lenka, Miki serta teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Rin._

_"Eh hari ini ada yang ulang tahun lagi ya?" kata Gumi sinis._

_"Ada kok..." Rin menjawab dengan senyum hangat. Semua orang disitu segera melihat ke arah Len. Len tergagap. Rin segera menoleh ke arah Len dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terkejut, tetapi langsung ia ubah menjadi ekspresi dingin dan angkuh._

_"Yuk, kita pergi aja, ada orang gak penting disini." Uhuk, kata-katanya sungguh menyakitkan bagi Len._

_Pukul 22.00..._

_'Rin belom sms gue juga... Mungkin dia emang gak ngucapin ulang tahun ke gue... Tapi apa harus gue ngucapin ke dia?' Len merasa bimbang. Tapi kemudian rasa takutnya akan kemarahan Rin mengalahkan keinginannya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Rin. Len tertidur dengan handphone miliknya berada di genggaman tangannya._

_Pukul 01.10..._

_Len terbangun dan merasakan handphonenya masih berada di tangannya. Dia mengecek handphone blackberry miliknya dan menemukan sebuah sms masuk. Sms tersebut dikirim pukul 23:59... _

_[Received Text Message]_

_From: Rin_

_To : Len_

_Len, happy birthday. Gbu._

_Len tercengang. Ternyata Rin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Dan tidak lewat dari hari ulang tahunnya. Dia masih peduli pada Len..._

**"And i think about summer all the beautiful times,**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**

**I realized i love you in the fall..."**

_"Kyaaaa, Len! Kamu jahat! Aku jangan dicipratin gitu dong... Kan aku gak ikut berenang." teriak Rin dari pinggir kolam renang tempat ia duduk sambil memperhatikan Len yang sedang berenang saat musim panas. _

_"Maafin aku, Rin. Abisnya kamu bengong terus tuh daritadi..." Len masih tertawa dengan geli. Rin menggembungkan pipinya._

_"Ye pipi bakpau dipamerin." Len tertawa dengan keras sementara Rin gantian menciprati Len._

_"Kok aku juga dicipratin?" Len masih merasa geli pada Rin._

_"Huuh, abisnya kamu jail..." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka terus bercanda di sisa hari yang sangat panas itu..._

Len kembali lagi pada kenyataan. Dia memikirkan sudah berapa lama ia putus dari Rin. Dia ingat dia tidak mulai menyukai Rin saat musim panas... Tapi ia menyukai Rin sejak musim gugur...

_Flashback starts..._

_"Rin, jangan cepet-cepet dong larinya... Aku capek nih, baru juga selesai lari estafet..." Len terengah-engah saat berlari melewati taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon yang tinggi. _

_"Yee, ayo dong semangat larinya! Masa segitu aja udah capek?" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya._

_"Dasar! Kutangkep nih kamu!" Len mengancam seraya menambah kecepatan larinya._

_"Ehh? Bisakah?" Rin menantang Len sementara Len sudah semakin dekat dengan Rin._

_"Yaak! Gotcha!" teriak Len saat sudah hampir mencapai Rin. Tetapi ia tersandung oleh batu yang berada di lintasan larinya dan menabrak Rin yang membeku di tempat karena kaget melihat Len yang tersandung. Posisi mereka menjadi saling berpelukan satu sama lain._

_Len melihat wajah Rin yang sudah sangat memerah. Len merasa Rin saat itu sangat manis sehingga tanpa sadar, ia mencium bibir Rin pelan. Saat melihat wajah Rin yang makin memerah, Len menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Rin hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan memeluk Len lagi dan mencium pipinya._

_Len sadar bahwa ia mencintai Rin pada detik itu juga..._

_Flashback end_

**"Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind,**

**you gave me all your love and all i gave you was goodbye..."**

_"Len... Aku sayang banget deh sama kamu.." Rin terkekeh pelan._

_"Apaan sih kamu? Gak jelas banget tau gak." jawab Len dengan ketus karena memang saat itu ia sedang tidak mood pada semua hal._

_"Len, kamu kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Rin bertanya dengan wajah khawatir._

_"Gak apa-apa. Udah kamu pulang aja gih" Len tetap menjawab dengan ketus._

_"Len, aku tahu kamu bohong. Please jangan bohong sama aku. Kamu kenapa sebenernya?" Rin sudah hampir menangis saat itu._

_"Gak apa-apa. Udah pergi aja gih," Len mendorong Rin pelan agar Rin keluar dari kamarnya, "bye Rin." lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi._

_Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Len, Rin menangis dalam diam di depan pintu kamarnya..._

**"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right...**

**And now you held me in your arms at September night,**

**the first time you ever saw me cry.**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**

**Probably mindless dreaming...**

**But if you loved again, i swear i'll love you right..."**

_"Rin... Jangan nangis please... Aku gak tega rasanya liat kamu nangis gitu... Jangan nangis lagi ya?" Len tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pelupuk mata Rin dengan jari telunjuknya._

_"Ya abisnya mamaku kayak gitu sih. Masa aku udah susah-susah dapet 7 di fisika masih dimarahin juga... Padahal kan aku udah susah payah, Len..." Rin tetap menangis sementara Len memeluk Rin dengan kedua lengannya._

_"Udah udah... Kamu jadi jelek tau kalo nangis. Mau nih jadi jelek?" Len mencium kening Rin untuk menenangkannya._

_"Enggak sih... Oke!" Rin menarik ujung bibirnya agar tersenyum dan malah jadi seperti badut menurut Len sehingga membuat Len tertawa keras melihat wajah Rin..._

**"I go back in time to change it, but i can't...**

**So if the chain is on your door, i understand..."**

_Seperti kata Len, dia sangat ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya dan memulai dari awal. Tapi sekali lagi, waktu adalah hal yang kejam. Waktu tak akan mau membuat kita mengulanginya. Meskipun kita memohon-mohon sekalipun, waktu akan tetap bergeming dan melanjutkan detiknya..._

_Len mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Rin untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi hasilnya sama. Pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Rin tidak mau membuka pintu kamar itu bagi Len. Len mengerti dan akan selalu mengerti... _

**Song End...**

Len mencoba untuk ke rumah Rin lagi untuk meminta maaf. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya mama Rin yang sedang menangis histeris. Len merasakan firasat buruk menghinggapinya. Dia mencoba untuk menanyakannya pada mama Rin.

"Tan, tante kenapa nangis?" Len menepuk pundak wanita yang tergolong masih muda itu.

"Rin, Len! RIN!" wanita itu malah menangis makin keras.

"Eh, Rin kenapa tante?" firasat Len 80% benar. Kabar yang akan didengarnya berhubungan dengan Rin.

"Dia kecelakaan tadi pagi..." firasat Len sudah 100% benar... Dia duduk dengan lemas.

"Tapi dia selamat kan tan?" Len mencoba untuk tabah.

"Maafin tante, Len. Tapi Rin baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..." wanita itu merasakan suaranya melemah. Sementara Len sangat terpukul oleh kabar buruk itu. Dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah kotak yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya.

"Ini apa tan?" Len merasa bingung.

"Itu dari Rin. Kamu buka aja nanti..."

Len menuju ke kamarnya untuk membuka isi kotak tersebut.

"Rin... Rin... Mengapa ini semua terjadi? Aku bahkan belum sempet minta maaf ke kamu..." Len merasakan suaranya bergetar dan air matanya meleleh begitu saja tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka penutup kotak dari Rin. Rangkaian bunga yang persis seperti malam itu. Dan selembar kertas yang ia duga adalah sebuah surat. Ia mengangkat rangkaian bunga tersebut layaknya itu adalah anaknya dari Rin yang sangat berharga. Air mata Len lagi-lagi meleleh di atas rangkaian bunga tersebut. Perlahan dibukanya lipatan kertas dari Rin dan dibacakannya perlahan...

_Dear Kagamine Len,_

_Aku menulis ini saat di rumah sakit lho~ bahkan saat aku kritis begini, aku masih ingat sama kamu X3 berarti aku sayang banget sama kamu ya? Hihi, dari dulu, sejak kita masih kecil, sampai sekarang. Kalo kamu nerima surat ini, berarti aku udah pergi selamanya ya? Pasti kamu tertekan banget... Maafin aku ya? Itu rangkaian bunga yang ada di dalam kotak itu, aku kasih buat kamu. Jangan dirusakin lagi oke? Aku udah maafin kamu kok... Cuma aku selalu malu tiap ketemu kamu. Aku sebenernya pengen banget maafin kamu pas kamu minta maaf. Aku udah kangen sama genggaman tangan kamu, pelukan kamu. Tapi rasa gengsi aku selalu ngalahin semua itu._. Uhh, aku pasti bodoh banget ya? Aku pasti udah telat buat ngomong ini. Tapi aku selalu, selalu dan selalu sayang sama kamu. Kalo surat ini kamu terima, berarti kamu itu cinta pertama dan terakhir aku lho XD bangga dong ya? Rinto pernah nembak aku, tapi semenit kemudian langsung aku tolak, aku gak bisa nerima dia sementara kamu masih menuhin hati aku, Len. Maafin aku ya kalo selama ini aku selalu jadi cewek egois buat kamu? Maafin aku juga kalo aku udah sering bikin kamu kesel. Tapi aku selalu sayang sama kamu sepenuh hati aku hehehe. Mau ya maafin aku? Kamu jangan nangis lho ya~ aku tau kok kamu lagi nangis. Tapi kesedihan kamu jangan ditanggung lama-lama. Bahagiain Kaito tuh *eh_

_Ah Len, maaf ya, gak bisa panjang-panjang... Kepalaku sakit banget hehe... Len, i always love you :') don't ever forget me, okay? You have to promise me! I love you so much more than i love my life itself..._

_From your childhood friend and your best girlfriend, Kagamine Rin! :D_

Len menangis tanpa henti selama membaca surat terakhir dari Rin. Rin tak pantas untuk meminta maaf. Selama ini, dialah yang salah. Bukan Rin. Andaikan dia bisa menyampaikan kata-kata yang selama ini ditahannya untuk Rin. Dia juga mencintai Rin. Lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak menyesal sudah pernah menjadi bagian hidup dari Kagamine Rin. Dia akan selalu mengingat Rin seumur hidupnya bahkan saat dia sudah menikah sekalipun. Rin akan selalu berada di hatinya. Sampai kapanpun...

END

* * *

Wew, selesai fanficnya~ terima kasih sudah membaca semuanya XD oke ini mungkin agak absurd _ _v hontou ni gomenasaiii... /plak

PLEASE READ & REVIEW buat pelajaran bagi saya kalo ada kekurangan dari author ini :'D


End file.
